The present invention relates to a control method for a reaction force device for generating a reaction force when a driver operates an operating member.
Some of electric steering devices for reducing the steering force of a driver have reaction force devices for generating an auxiliary reaction force to improve a deflection suppressing performance of a vehicle when a disturbance such as transverse wind acts on the vehicle (for instance, see patent Document 1).
A usual reaction force device judges the behavior of the vehicle from a yaw rate and determines the auxiliary reaction force in accordance with a yaw rate value. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3176900
On some of the vehicles, various kinds of support systems are mounted including an anti-lock brake system (abbreviate it as an ABS, hereinafter) for preventing wheels of the vehicle from being locked during a quick brake under a condition of a slippery road surface such as a snow road, a brake system for reducing a clash from behind that anticipates the possibility of a collision of a self-vehicle to automatically operate a brake so as to avoid the collision, a traction control system (abbreviate it as a TCS, hereinafter) that prevents an excessive slip of driving wheels liable to occur during a start or acceleration under the state of a slippery road surface such as a snow road by automatically controlling an engine output or an electronically controlled front and rear brake distributor for optimally distributing front and rear brake force by controlling the brake pressure of rear wheels.
However, usually, the deciding processes of the operation of each of the various kinds of support systems and the auxiliary reaction force by the reaction force device are respectively independently controlled. Accordingly, when each of the support systems is operated, an optimum auxiliary reaction force for improving the deflection suppressing performance of the vehicle is hardly determined.